Dark childhood memories
by Love Of Blood
Summary: The dark memories that Jane Granger will never ever forget. Not matter how hard she tries.
1. Chapter 1

Blue sky

Green grass

Pink dress

Purple flowers

Yellow moon

Orange sunrise

The very last sense that Jane Granger had in her memory before it turned dark.

Black suit

Brown dress

White package

Gray gun

Red blood

The never ending scene that she could never get out of her head, but it wasn't what she saw that had hunted her for all of these years. It was what had happened next that had scared her for all of these years.

Gray gun

Brown dress

White angel doll

Black darkness

Red eyes

Mrs. Granger was a murder and Jane Granger was her next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath the cold dark world of Jane Granger laid a warm sunny June morning. A world that Jane Wished that she could be a part of. "Jane Rose

Granger get your butt out of bed this minute!" Jane Moaned as she slowly got out of her bed. She hated to be woken up knowing that beneath

her world was another world. A caring a loving world, but Jane know that she won't ever get to know that world. Not unless someone finally

saw her mother in her true colors and had finally locked her up for good.

Slowly making her way down the staires after she had made sure that she was presentable to her mother's standards, Jane was quickly

grabbed by her left arm and pulled to the library. Once in the library, Mrs. Granger pulls her daughter into one of the chairs. Sitting down,

Jane looks in front of her at the piles of papers that await her. Not believing her eyes, Jane looks to her mother before being thrown down

in front of her an envelope that was addressed to her. Without saying anything, Jane took the envelope, opened it and read it.

Dear Miss Granger,

Prior to reviewing your academic history for the last four years, we all have decided to award you the honor of being this year's star girl

student. Accepting this honor brings both privileges as well as big responsibility, but as your dorm supervisor as well as one of your

professors, I can easily say that you would be up for the job. Please met the headmaster, myself as well as the other professors. Along

with this year's talented students. on August 17th in cabin 5 on the school train to discuss farther instructions. Hopefully this letter finds

you well.

Sincerely,

Miss bird

A feeling of satisfaction had spread throughout Jane's body, but soon that feeling had disappeared for as Jane looked back up towards her

mother she could tell that this news had meant something total different to her. Taking the alarm clock, Mrs. Granger wound it up to August

17th, 9am. Announcing when Jane Granger could finally leave from that spot. Horrified, Jane watched as her mother, placed the clock back

down on the table, smiled back at her daughter and after making clear that she had expected for the piles of papers that was still waiting in

front of her, turned to leave but not before closing and double locking the library doors.

After spending the last six summers in her mother's library working countless of hours on her school work that Mrs. Granger had demanded

from the clueless teachers from her daughter's well paid boarding school, Jane Granger had finally reached her breaking point. Feeling the

nervous inside her body Jane started to cry out to her mother, only to hear a sudden door slam, lights being turned off and a hard smack

nearby before she finally fall into darkness.

Trying hard to scream in pain, Jane woke up to find her mouth taped up with maxing tape as well as her waist and legs tied up with rope.

Confused struggled to identify the voice that had made itself know. "Knowledge is power and without that knowledge there is no power."

Wanting to know who was there, Jane struggled to speak in her strong voice. Laughing the unknown voice came into view with a single

source of light before saying "You would be wise to listen to me for if you don't then you won't be as perfect as me!" and with that said

Mrs. Granger slowly faded back into darkness still laughing, holding the only light that Jane had ever seen in what had felt like in forever.

With a slam of a door and with a double click of a lock, Jane once again found herself alone in a world of darkness and despair.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep Beep Beep

The alarm clock goes off to announce Jane Granger's freedom from her academic controlling mother. Quickly gathering up all of her

homework that she had been scared out of her wits to do all summer long, Jane didn't notice that her way too excited mother was making

her way towards her "Good morning Jane and what a big day this is for you." Said Mrs. Granger as she placed her hand on to her daughter's

right hand. Scared as to what to say or do for she didn't want her mother to react the way that she has been acting this whole summer,

Jane showed her finished homework that was in her hand. Quickly realizing that her sweet and loveable daughter was still tied up for what,

Mrs. Granger didn't know, Mrs. Granger worked on freeing her daughter from her prison. "I am so sorry sweetheart. I will find out who ever

had done this and make sure that they never do this to you again." Both confused as well as scared, Jane said nothing as she gathered up

all of her school work and made her way towards the library door, Waiting at the door was Jane's school bag, School books and school

trunk. Takin back by all of this kindness, Jane looked back to her mother before being pinned her star girl student badge, "Now you don't

want to be late for your big year at school, stated Mrs. Granger as she took her daughter school bag as well as her daughter's school truck

and making her way out of the front door. A confused and stunned Jane follow behind having her school books as well as her school work in

hand.

The radio was blasting. The windows were rolled down. Mrs. Granger was singing like crazy and a nerous Jane Granger was sitting in the

back seat trying hard to not say or do anything that would upset her mother, but soon. Mrs. Granger had noticed her quit daughter and

was concerned. Turning down the radio, Mrs. Granger turned to her daughter before asking if everything was alright. Still scared, Jane

shock her head no before going silent again. Worried about her daughter, Mrs. Granger stopped the car on the side of the road before

turning to her daughter. "Jane something is the matter and I want to know what it is." Scared to say anything Jane looked to the clock

before screaming "I am going to be late." Seeing that it was 10am and with a half hour to go before finally arriving at the train station, Jane

had to rush to get on to the platform to make the train in time. Staring the car back up, Mrs. Granger stared back at the worried look that

was on her daughter's face. That look worried Mrs. Granger as well.

Sprinting towards the train station, Jane made her way through the other frantic train passengers and made her way towards platform 16.

Making it there just in the nick of time, Jane got on to the train and headed towards cabin 5, but as she got closer and closer to cabin 5,

what she was hearing had caused her to slow down. It was a man's voice and a women's voice. "but sir, I understand that she has been a

star student since her first year here, but you have to understand that I have seen things that worry me about that girl's well being." Jane

couldn't believe what the voices were saying. Could they really be talking about her. No. They couldn't be but the upsetting feeling that

was now inside her stomach was telling her other wise. It was telling her that her past hadn't been kept a secret after all and that others

know what was going on. "I know that the well being of the girl has been on your mind for a while now, but the well being of the students

aren't your concerned. It is of their parents concern. While listening Jane hadn't noticed that the school's bully Rake maddow as well as his

girlfriend Hannah Veronich had meant to bump into her while making their way into cabin 5. Speechless as to how the both of them had

became star student, Jane made her way into cabin 5 without another thought. Seeing everyone else that was in the room stair at her

beside Rake and Hannah Veronich, Jane quickly made her way to the only seat that was open which sad to say was right next to Rake, Jane

quickly made her way towards the only empty seat that was left in the cabin. Not wanting this awkward moment to linger, Headmaster Bull

smiled before welcoming them all to the meeting. Then getting down to business he laid down the school rules as well as the punishments

that followed. None of the other students that had made head student or star student was writing down notes from the meeting except

Jane Granger which hadn't gone un-noticed by the school's vise-head Mrs. Bird. Feeling the pressure, Jane made sure to not make any eye

contact towards Mrs. Bird throughout the whole meeting but found it difficult towards the end when Mrs. Bird had asked her to see her after

the meeting was over with. Nervous as to what this was about, Jane nodded before going back to her notes. Soon the meeting was over

with and after being excused everyone made their way out of of the cabin, leaving the two ladies behind. Once the room was empty of all

students as well as teachers, Mrs. Bird made her way towards Jane before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I had talked to the head of the

school and he had made it clear that your health was none of my concern but I can't help but look at you and see myself in you." Not

wanting to make it known that she had been listening into her teacher's conversation, Jane had replied by said that nothing was the matter

with her, but bird wasn't going to fall for it for she had seen it before. "Jane please talk to me, replied Mrs. Bird as she tried to talk with

Jane in a caring and loving voice. Frustrated, Jane got up quickly and said no! "I had said that there is nothing wrong so there is nothing

wrong. End of story!" and with that said, Jane grabbed all of her notes and her bag and her truck before leaving the cabin. Wanting to say

more, Mrs. Bird was about to run after the girl but before she could step out of the cabin, Mrs. Bull pushed her lightly back inside. Closing

the door, he smiled before saying, "Let the girl go, but that didn't stop Mrs. Bird from fighting her way back out of the cabin, and searching

for the troubled girl, "You just don't understand. Now do you? I see so much of myself in her. I just can't let what had happened to me

happen to her as well." Smiling, Mr. Bull said that nothing was going to happen to the girl for he was sure that the people that had

experienced the same thing that she was experiencing now wouldn't let that happen." Confused, Mrs. Bird looked straight at Mr. Bull face

before being drawn into his eyes. That was when she had understood what Mr. Bull was saying. What had happened to her wasn't going to

happen to Miss Granger as well. Mrs. Bird would make sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Far off into the distance, Jane could see the outline of the school. Big, rusted, Brown castle with a tall flag that symbolized the four different sections of the school. Relived

that she was finally home, Jane turned away from the window and opened up her truck to gather up her school clothing. She wanted to be ready before they had arrived at

the school train station. Not a moment after Jane was finally dressed in her school uniform did the train whistle blow, announcing the arrival of the school train station.

Frantictly gathering up her stuff, Jane made her way off of the train and went over to where the rest of the gifted students were at that point of time. Smiling, Mr. Bull had

welcomed them all to what was going to be an very important year for all of them. Nervous, Jane followed as the rest of the students made their way up to the area that held

the school bunges. While she had made sure not to get into a bunge that contained the school bully, Mr. Meadow, Jane was taken back by the hospitality of that year's star

boy, Eric Miller fivth year student from the fish section of the school. Smiling Jane allowed herself to be helped inside the bungy. After he was sure that both Bethany Whister

as well as Jane Granger were both inside the bungy safe and sound, he had taken his own seat and on they went towards the school. As they reached the enterence of the

school, the rest of the staff greeted the students with a booklet filled with this years responsibilities as well as duties. No one was more excited to hold in their own hands the

booklet that would be their guild for this upcoming school year then Jane Granger. Making her way inside the school, Jane Granger headed towards the Lion dorms. Once

there she headed towards one of the study tables and had started to set up all of her things, but as soon as she was finishing up for her big plan for this upcoming school

year she had heard a door open and then close only to have her right shoulder tapped. Expecting to see her mother who always had something to say to her when it came to

her future, Jane turned around and started to react to the touch. "Mom I have everything under control" but Jane soon realized that it wasn't her mother that had touched

her on the shoulder. It was this year's star boy student for the Lions house. Feel ebressed about what she had just said to Taylor Adams, Jane Granger had said that she was

sorry and had then turned back around to finish up setting up for her planning for this upcoming school year, but Taylor had other plans in mind. He was going to talk to

Jane. Placing his hands on to her shoulders, Taylor turned Jane around so that she was once again facing him. Finding herself once again facing Taylor and not working to

finish up the prep of this upcoming school year, Jane began to express her frustration towards Taylor, but Taylor stopped Jane from talking by placing one of his fingers on

her lips. Then he looked right into Jane's eyes, before speaking, "Mrs. Bird spoke to Mr. Bull about you before the meeting and from what she had to say about you, she is

really concerned about your health and well being. So I want to make sure that my partner doesn't take things way too seriously and ends up harming themselves as a

result. Angry from hearing that other people were worried about her when there was nothing to worry about, Jane pushed Taylor away from her in a powerful way and

without saying I am sorry for the way she had just reacted towards Taylor, she had gathered up all of her things and headed to the second floor of the Lion's dorm to use her

bed as a table, all thanks to Taylor who seemed to not want to leave her alone. Nothing was said after that between the two of them. They just focused on the planning of the

upcoming school year just like the rest of the students and before long the beginning of the brand new school year was only a week a way. Prepared and ready to be the very

best star girl student for the lion house Jane spent her last week preparing and getting ready for her own upcoming school year. Firs she organized her school bag. Then she

wrote out her very own school planner. Then she got her body on a regular routine. And then finally on the second to last night before school started, she layed out her

ironed uniform so that it would be ready for the rest of the students who would be arriving tomorrow. Hanging her uniform nicely on one of the Hangers that was available for

her to use. Once the uniform was on properly on the hanger, Jane placed the hanger back into the clean closet. Finally ready for the brand new day tomorrow, Jane got ready

for bed. After the busy two weeks that she had, Jane figured that it was time for her to mental prepare herself, but as she climbed into bed, turned off the light coming from

the lamp on her night stand and closed her eyes, Jane forgot one very important part to preparing herself for the toll that this upcoming school year was going to do to her

body and while she maybe mentally ready for what this year brings for her, she has a long way away before she is physically ready, and already it was starting to show, but

does Jane Granger notice the changes to her body? No, but her teachers as well as her classmates have started to notice. Sadly tho after what Taylor had experience when

confronting Jane about her health and welling being for this year's school year, no one wanted to confront Jane about the changes that have been made to her body. Not yet

anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO APPOLIZE FOR HOW LATE MY UPDATE CHAPTER IS! I KNOW THAT I HAVE TOLD MANY OF YOU THAT I

WHEN A GOOD STORY IS NOT UPDATED FAST ENOUGH AND HERE I AM NOT UPDATING MY STORY FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME. I DO HAVE A REASON

FOR THAT. YOU SEE I AM CURRENTLY SEEING A THERAPIST FOR MY OCD, ANXIETY AND EATING DISORDER PROBLEMS. WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER

I HAD LOST TWO POUNDS. GOING FROM 114 TO 112 AND AFTER TALKING TO MY THERAPIST WE BOTH HAD FELT THAT IT WAS BEST FOR ME TO HOLD

OFF ON WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I WAS BACK TO 115. THE LAST THING THAT WE WANT IS FOR ME TO GO DOWN HILL JUST LIKE THE

MAIN CHARACTER IS THIS STORY FOR WITH EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER THAT I WRITE IT WILL ONLY GET MORE AND MORE WOREST THEN IT WILL GET

BETTER. SO WITH THAT SAID IF YOU DON'T SEE ANY UPDATED CHAPTER FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME, THEN YOU KNOW WHAT THE REASON IS. THE

REASON FOR THAT IS, I HAVE LOST WEIGHT AGAIN AND BEFORE I CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY I NEED TO GAIN THE WEIGHT BACK. I AM NOT

BACK TO 115 BUT I AM 114 WHICH IS BETTER THEN 112. SO AGAIN I AM SORRY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY UDATE CHAPTER OF MY STORY.

What makes any 15 year old different from Jane Granger would be the fact that Knowing that today was the day before school started. They would be

staying in bed until humanly possible. Then when they were finally forced to be out of bed, they would be slowly getting ready for the day. Not caring how

long it had taken them to get ready. Once ready, they would make their way down to the grounds to have breakfast. Not caring at all about the upcoming

feast towards the end of the day. With no plans for the rest of the day, the student would hang out with their friends. On the school grounds. Somewhere

within the school, but no where near the school library and or no where near any of the classrooms. Then finally when it was time for the feast, the student

would once again enjoy eating along side their classmates, not thinking about the following day where they receive their school schedule that will tell them

where they needed to be at, what time, on what day. Jane on the other hand would... Well let me show you what Jane's day before school would be like

rather then tell you.

Beep Beep Beep

The alarm goes off but Jane instead of ignoring it and turning it off before going back to bed, shots right up and gets out of bed. Heading straight to the

girl's bathroom, Jane gets ready for the day, and for her this doesn't take her long to do for she isn't a girl who cares about her appearance. All she cares

about is her future and the only tool that she will ever need for that is her brain. Once done in the bathroom, Jane gets dressed in her school unitform

before taking all of her school stuff and heading down staires to the Lions hang out. Still having what had happened to her two weeks ago still fresh in her

mind, Jane opened up her school bag and went to work, setting up every thing that she would need to prepare for tonight's feast.

By the time Jane had finished going over all of the material that she needed to go over with, it was 10am in the morning and Jane was starting to notice

that she was hungry. After skipping breakfast so that she could work on preparing for this year's school year, Jane knew that she needed to get something

to eat and so with all of her school bag pack up once again, Jane headed out of the lion's dorm, towards the great hall. Not many students were there for

most of the gifted students hadn't skipped breakfast and so they weren't hungry, but to Jane's surprised there were a few students that were in the great

hall sitting and chatting, Food left forgotten near them. Having grown up with no friends, Jane sat down at one of the four tables, alone and by herself.

With her school stuff sitting right next to her on the table bench, Jane started to scan the table of food. With it close to lunch time, she saw tons of Grilled

cheese sandwiches, tons of tomato soup bowls, tons of salad bowls, tons of pb and j sandwiches, tons of different types of slices of meat sandwiches, tons

of potato chips bowls, tons of mixed fruit bowls, a few jugs of milk, a few jugs of fruit juice and a few jugs of water. After scanning the chooses she finally

decided on a pb and j sandwich, a bowl of salad with greek salad dressing, a bowl of mixed fruit and a glass of milk. Just as she was about to dig into her

salad, Rake meadow walks by and makes a comment "Forget the nickname Mudblood. I believe that you are more like a mudpie." Laughing at his own

joke, Rake didn't notice that Jane was hurt by his comment. Being called Mudblood all these years was bad enough but to be called a mudpie is even more

hurtful. Quickly gathering up all of her things, Jane rushed right outside the great hall and continued running not caring where she was heading. A few of

the students had noticed that Jane was upset but before they were able to try and stop Jane from running, she had already been way too far away for them

to even stop and talk with her. After feeling that she had ran forever, Jane finally stopped only to notice that she was right in front of the magical hide out.

Smiling, she slowly opened the door to what she had hope was the perfect hideout for her. Suprised to see the the hideout didn't only consit of endless

shelves of books and a study table, but also had a mirrior, workout eqitment and a scale. Wondering what all of these extra things in her hideout where all

about, Jane slowly walked over to the mirrior and stared at herself. At first she saw a beautiful young lady, but soon her mind who had already was playing

tricks on her made her see a chubby, worthless and loney young lady. This had caused Jane to cry only to stop for she had noticed that there was someone

else in the room,but how. This was her hideout. No one else could ever of found this hideout or was she mistaken. Was there a way for someone to sneek

into someone else's hideout. "Hello Jane My name is Ana." Looking all over to find the source of the voice Jane soon realized that the voice was coming

from the mirrior that only mintues ago she was looking at herself in. Making sure that what she was seeing was really real, Jane had replied back, "Hello

Ana. My name is Jane." Smiling the voice in the mirrior had replied back, "Nice to meet you Jane." Feeling more confortable, Jane didn't hasitate to

continue the converstaion with a more relaxed voice. "Hey Ana, I most say. I am so glad that you are here in my hideout for I have felt loney for a very

long time and I was hoping to make a friend this year. The voice replied back, "There is no need to worry when I am around. I am always here to help

you." Smiling, Jane thanked Ana before stating that she had better head back out to study but was stopped by Ana. "Jane there is no need for you to do

that. You know why. Jane Shook her head no and that was Ana continued explaining. "It is because you have everything here that you need. You have your

own place to hide out in. You have a study table. You have endless shelves of books and most importantly you have a friend. What more would you ask

for?" Seeing all of the good things about her hideout, Jane answered Ana's question, "Nothing! There is nothing that I would ask for. The voice smiled but

soon frowned for she had realized that Jane had more to say on the topic. "But why do I need all of this Work out epitment? Why do I need the scale? Why

do I need the mirrior." It wasn't until Jane had asked the last question that Ana had gotten upset. "How dear you question my importance within your little

hideout. Maybe I just just take both the study table as well as the endless book of shelves and just leave for it seems that you don't want me and my help

any more." After the voice had finished, Jane had noticed that the lights in the room were starting to flicker. Starting to panic, Jane soon realized that the

voice that was in the mirrior had made sure that both the study table as well as the endless of books were part of her hideout and if Jane asked for the

voice to leave then she wouldn't have her study table and books anymore and she couldn't live with that. She couldn't live with that at all for this year was

the most important year of Jane's life. This was the year in which she was going to prove to her mother that she was important and has been working hard

to make some one of herself. Quickly, Jane waved her hands up into the air pleeding to the voice to stay. It took a while but the lights in the room soon

stopped flickering and Jane was greeted with the voice, "I know that you would understand. Now about your questions. The workout equitment is here for

you as you better yourself in your journey to become perfect. The scale is here to help you keep track on your prograss and I am here as your coach.

Anymore question?" Jane had replied by shaking her head no which made the voice happy. "Good. Now to see where you stand now, let us first weight you.

If you would, please get on to the scale. Nerious, Jane made her way towards the scale before taking her shoes off. Know if she wanted a accorent number

she needed her shoes off and so before getting on the scale she took her shoes off. Once her shoes were off, she stepped on the scale. A few minutes later

Jane heard a load scream. Scared, she quickly got off of the scale before turning to the mirrior. Noticing the worried expression on Ana's face, Jane asked

what was wrong? Shocked, the voice repeated over and over again, "What is wrong? What is wrong? You are 125pounds. A person like yourself should only

be 105pounds. You are overweight." Shocked that the voice was saying that she was fat. Jane

Slowly walked over to the mirrior. At first she show what looked like a beautiful image of herself, but soon she started to noticed what the voice had

pointed out to her. She had rolls around her middrift area. She had fatty cheeks. She had fatty arms and she had big thighs. Starting to see the truth, Jane

began to cry but stopped when she started to hear the voice again, "Stop crying. Crying is for weak people. Are you a weak person." Jane had shaken her

head no. The voice calmly replied, "Good, then prove it." Clueless as to how to prove that she wasn't weak, Jane looked up to the voice and asked, "How do

I do that?" Dumbfounded. The voice replied, "And I thought that you were the smart one. You listen to me. You do everything that I tell you to do and you

ignore all of the other things that people are telling you. You got it?" Jane replied by shaking her head yes. The voice then replied, "Good. There is alot of

work to do. First off, you will need to create a work out schedule. That way you can get rid of the fat that is on your body. Secondly, you will need to skip

meal times. Pretend that you aren't hungry or say that you had already eaten. I don't care what you say, so long as you make sure to skip meal times.

Thirdly, if you should slip and eat something, you need to create a conquents list. That way you learn that being perfect isn't easy. It is hard and if you

want it bad enough you will give it your 100%.

But if you really want this then you are going to work hard for it. I will help you, but I promise you that if you aren't 100% committed to this then I won't

keep wasting my time in helping you. Now that you know what it takes to to be perfect. Are you in or are you out? I need to know now before I proceed in

helping you through your journey of being perfect. Nervous that she wasn't going to be able to live up to Ana's standards but wanting to prove to her

mother as well as everyone else that she is able to be perfect, Jane Nodded her head yes before saying, "I promise you that I am 100% committed to this

and I promise to not let you down. Smiling, the voice replied, "Good. I am glad. Now let us get started with writing out that work out schedule. I expect a

good, strong work out schedule. No simple, weak work out schedule. Do you understand me? With Jane nodding her head yes, the voice said good before

continuing, "Now while you write out that list of conquests for when you go back on your promise, you will be also working out secretly using your work out

schedule. Weither that means staying up late at night while everyone else is sleeping or working out in a classroom that hasn't been used in a long time. I

don't care, so long as you prove to me that you indeed want to be perfect. Jane was quiet while the voice talked, she made sure that she was taking in all

that Ana was saying to her for she wanted to prove to both her mother as well as to everyone else that she really wanted to be perfect. It wasn't long

before Ana was done with all that she had to say and Jane wanted to get to work. So with her her notebook and pen, Jane walked over to the study desk

and sat down to get to work on her work out schedule and afterwards she got to work on her conquests list. She worked in silence for the last 4 hours. It

was now 4pm and Jane having to be at the great hall in two hours to meet with her classmates, but before she was allowed to leave, Jane had to present

her two lists to Ana. After taking a deep breath to prepare herself for Ana's thoughts towards her two lists. She was really hoping that Ana approved her list

and also hoped that she didn't have to rewrite her two lists.

Jane's Work out schedule:

Monday

6:15-7:15am: A mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am:Weigh in

8-8:45am:Study

12:05-12:50pm:Study

5:05-6:15pm: Arm work out on work out equipment

6:25-6:40pm: Shower

6:50-6:55pm: Weigh in

10:05-11:50pm:Study

Tuesday

6:15-7:15am: a mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am: Weigh in

8-8:45am: Study

12:05-12:50pm:study

5:05-6:50pm: Study

9:05-10:05pm: arm work out on the hide out work out equipment

10:15-10:30pm: Shower

10:40-10:45pm: Weigh in

10:50-11:50pm: Study

Wednesday

6:15-7:15am: a mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am: Weigh in

8-8:45am: Study

12:05-12:50pm: Study

5:05-6:50pm: study

9:05-10:05pm: arm work out on the hide out work out equipment

10:15-10:30pm: Shower

10:40-10:45pm: Weigh in

10:50-11:50pm: Study

Thursday

6:15-7:15am: a mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am: Weigh in

8-8:45am: Study

12:05-12:50pm: study

5:05-6:50pm: Study

9:05-10:05pm: arm work out on the hide out work out equipment

10:15-10:30pm: Shower

10:40-10:45pm: Weigh in

10:50-11:50pm: Study

Friday

6:15-7:15am: a mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am: Weigh in

8-8:45am: Study

12:05-12:50pm:Study

5:05-6:50pm: Study

9:10-11:10pm: ab work out on the hide out work out equipment

11:20-11:35pm: shower

11:45-11:50pm: Weigh in

Saturday

6:15-7:15am: a mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am: Weigh in

8-8:45am: Study

12:05-12:50pm: Study

5:05-6:50pm: Study

9:10-11:10pm: ab work out on the hide out work out equipment

11:20-11:35pm: shower

11:45-11:50pm: Weigh in

Sunday

6:15-7:15am: A mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am:Weigh in

8-8:45am:Study

12:05-12:50pm:Study

5:05-6:15pm: Arm work out on work out equipment

6:25-6:40pm: Shower

6:50-6:55pm: Weigh in

10:05-11:50pm: Study

One Jane had finished reading off her work out schedule, Jane went on to reading off her list of consequents and

reward's list since there was no reply coming from Ana.

Jane's consequents and reward's list:

Consequents

For every grade that isn't 90 or above, you rewrite your paper so that you don't make the same mistake twice.

For every time that you are late on turning in your school work, you have to turn in an extra assignment just to not

make the same mistake again.

For every class that you don't answer a question, you get to feel the shame of knowing that you could have added

more points to your dorm

For every time that you don't help other students with their school work, you get the feel the shame of knowing that

they aren't as perfect as you are working towards

Each time you say that you want to quit/show weakness, you get to feel the seriousness from Ana

You eat, you throw up what you ate or you work off what you ate

You don't keep up with the work out schedule, you have to create an even harder work out schedule

You tell someone what you are doing, you have to quickly find a lie to use to cover up what you had said so that no

one else can know your secret of perfection

You allow someone to help you with anything, you get the shame of being weak

For every time that you lose points for your dorm, you get to feel the shame of knowing that you were the cause of

your dorm losing the dorm cup at the end of the year

For every time that you relax, you get to feel the shame of knowing that you are preventing your body from being

perfect

You gain weight, you get to feel the shame from Ana

For every time that you let another student show you up in class, you get to feel the shame of knowing that

someone is better then you.

For every time that you fall asleep

Rewards

For every grade that is above 100, you get to reward yourself by buying a brand new book

For every time that you turn in your school work days before it is do, you get the satafastion of knowing that you

are ahead of the game

For every class that you answer three or more questions, you get the satafastion of knowing that you have earned

more points for your dorm

For every time that you help other students with their school work, you get to feel the satafastion of helping them

successed.

For every pound that you lose, you get the satafastion from Ana of a job well done

For every clothes size that you lose, you get the satafastion of knowing that you are one size closer to perfection

For every time that you successed in hiding what you are doing from others, you get the satafastion of knowing that

you have one friend. That is one step closer to being perfect

For every time that you catch someone doing something wrong, you get the satafastion of knowing that you had

caused that student to loss points for their dorm.

For every time that you can go with eating, you get the satafastion of knowing that you are one step closer to being

perfect

For every time that you show up the other students in class, you get the satasfastion of knowing that you are better

then the other students.

Jane knew that it was one thing to write out this two list. It was another thing to follow through with it, but

determed to not let the things that were on the list get to her, she promised Ana after she had read the list to her

that she would follow both lists. No matter what. Ana smiled before saying, "You had better or you know what will

happen." Nodding Jane replied, "I understand and I promise not to let that happen." Smiling Ana replied, "Good"

before dismissing Jane. Grabbing all of her stuff, Jane made her way to the exit of her hideout , but paused to take

one last look at her hideout. The hideout that would help her sucessed in her dream of being perfect. The hideout

that will make her the real her that she was meant to be and not some Jane who only had the same name in

common. The hideout that her and her new best friend, Ana only know about. That is until Jane's actions towards

her teachers as well as her classmates starts to surface. Once that starts to happen, no one will be able to help but

question where the Jane Granger that they once know had gone to and where the new Jane Granger has appeared

from for they would rather have the Jane Granger they once know then the new Jane Granger that replaced her. If

only Jane Granger knew just how perfect she really was. That she doesn't need to change herself just to be more

perfect. Then she wouldn't have to go down the dark and dangerous road.


	6. Chapter 6

With little time to spear, Jane Granger rushed through the halls ways back towards the great hall. With less then a half hour before the other students

would arrive, she needed to go and meet with the other gifted student for last minute prop. With out slowing down her run, Jane ran right into the great

hall. Noticing that she just made it time for the last minute prop, Jane slowed down her run so that she could catch her breath. Making her way to the

long table that was set up for the meeting, Jane sat down and waited for the meeting to start. Moments later Head master Mr. Bull arrives and right after

he sits down in his chair placed at the head of the table, the meeting begins. Smiling, Mr. Bull welcomes every one to the meeting. Then he informs

everyone that the school train is looking to arrive on time. Next he quickly goes over what is to be expected after the opening ceremony. The gifted

students are to lead the first year students to their dorms while the head boy and head girl are to wait for Mrs. Bird to take them to their own private

dorm. Mr. Bull ends the meeting with another congrats on making it as one of the gift students and he hopes that they will all prove them proud and with

that, the meeting was over with. The teachers started to make their way to the head table. The gifted students started to make their way to their

individual tables and soon after the room started to come alive with chatter. The first year ceremony had just got under way and next up was Block, Cary.

A shy looking first year slowly made her way towards the chair that was placed in front of the room. Hesitating to place her hand inside the hat that was

placed right on top of the waiting chair, Cary slowly placed her hand inside the hat only to end up pulling out a x-ray unit jacket. Smiling Mrs. Bird who

was standing near by as she always does each and every year to supervise, shouted out "BEAR!" Clapping and shouting broke out from closest left of the

room. Not wanting to receive anymore attention, Cary ran right over to her forever home for the next seven days. Sitting down, she placed her head on

the table with her hands on top of her head. As this year's star girl student Jane Granger had to make sure that she memorized this year's brand new

students just in case that there was any issues that came up that involved this year's first years. After only half way through the ceremony Jane had 26

students written down on here sheet of paper and there was still another half number of students to go. Moon, Neeko was the next one up. He looked to

be just as shy as Cary Block but taller in height. Making his way towards the chair, he placed his hand into the hat before pulling out a Golden covered

nickel. Smiling Mrs. Bird, shouted out "FISH!" Clapping and shouting broke out from the farest right of the room. Making his way towards the table that

was still celebrating a new student within their dorm, Neeko sat down and turned his attention back to the front as the rest of his classmates continued to

get sorted.

Shortly after, the ceremony seemed to proceed really quick for most of the first year students acted as though they really wanted to be sorted and seemed

to want to get up to the sorting hat as quickly as possible. As soon as the last first year student was sorted, Mrs. Bird took the hat from the chair and

walked to right side of the room and exited through a side door only to come back inside the room and make her way back to her seat. With everyone now

seated, Mr. Bull welcomed all of the students as well as the teachers and staff to enjoy what the kitchen staff had to offer for tonight's dinner. Looking over

her notes, Jane granger noticed that out of all of the 26 new students this year, only two seemed to be in despite need of her help and with this year

focused on her proving herself to her classmates, her teachers and to her mother what better way to then to offer her help to them in any way that they

need her help. Smiling, Jane Granger put her notes safely into her school bag before turning towards her two best friends. Sadly though her one best

friend was busy stuffing down his food while the other best friend was busy talking to another student of the same house about this past summer

adventures. Sighing, Jane turned way from them and turned to the food, but soon regrated it for it seemed like after her first meeting with her new best

friend Ana this year was going to prove to be difficult for placed on the table wasn't food and drinks that a normal person who was trying to prove

themselves strong would eat. No, the food and drinks that were placed in front of her would be food and drinks that a person like her friend here would eat

and she is sure that no one could eat as much as her friend could eat. No-one! So after searching through the plates full of Burgers and plates full of hot

dogs. There was also plates full of buns. As well as two different types of salads. There was a fruit salad and there was a garden salad. Not including the

fruit juice jugs and water jugs. Nerous, Jane took alittle bit of both salads and then poured herself a glass of water. Slowly beginning to eat little bits of

her salad, Jane soon got interrupted by her friend Ruth Powers. Turning to find out what her friend Ruth wanted, Jane notices the worried look on her

friends face. Concerned as to why her friend was so worried, Jane places her fork down back onto the table before turning back to her worried friend.

Placing her hands onto her friends shoulder's Jane asked her friend what was the matter. Still concerned for her friend, Ruth looked straight at Jane before

responding, "Well, let me put it to you this way. I haven't seen you in a year. The only commucation that we had this whole summer was by letters. I find

out through a letter that you had made it as star student which my everyone was happy for you about, but when asked if you wanted to stay with us over

the summer you had stated that you were way too busy to hang out with us. Now here we are the night before school starts and you look skinnier then

you did before the end of last summer and all you are going to have is two different types of salads. What happened to you Jane? We all would like to

know. Suprising enough during Ruth's whole conversation with Jane, Unity Love had found the time in between stuffing her face to listen into their

converstation. Feeling like she was being cornered, Jane got up and started to collect her things, but not before she had informed her two best friends that

everything was perfectly fine and that she her and the rest of the gifted students had plenty to eat before the rest of the students had arrived earlier this

evening. After that, Jane started to make her way out of the great hall. Not realizing that a two pear of concerned eyes were watching her as she left the

great hall. Taylor Adams couldn't believe what Jane had said for he didn't recall any dinner that was offered to the rest of the gifted student before the rest

of the students had arrived. In fact the only meal that he had recalled Jane having was at lunch time when` he and the lion head student had decided to

discuss about this year's activities but even then she began to eat her salad before she was rudely interrupted by the school bully Rake Meadows before

quickly getting up and running right out of the room. Shaking his head in disappointment, Taylor know that there was something that she wasn't telling

the rest of the students as well as the teachers. He know that what had happened that night when they both gotten into that fight that something was

going on and as star boy student of the Lions dorm had know that he had to get to the bottom of what the star girl student was up to before things turned

out really bad. Mrs. Bird watched as the mini her quickly got up from her place at the Lions table and ran right out of the room. She know that something

was up and that something was what she had to go through when she was Jane's age. The high pressures, the high standards, the illness, the loneliness.

All of the things that comes to being a perfectionist. Slowly getting up from her seat, Mrs. Bird try to slowly make her way from the teacher's table and

through the great hall to run after that scared little girl to make sure that she know that everything was going to be ok, but before she was able to get as

far as the end of the teacher table, a voice had stopped her in her tracks, "Mrs. Bird please have a seat before I have to discuss with you the none

importance of our student's lives. Disappointed, Mrs. Bird hung her head down as she slowly made her way back to her seat. After seating down, Mrs. Bird

had felt a pat on her left shoulder that should be comforting to her at her time of need but really wasn't comforting to her at her time of need. Noticing

that he needed more then a friendly pat on the shoulder to cheer up his colleague as well as one of his long time friends. Turning back to glance over the

whole Great hall, Mr. Bull announced that it was time for desserts. With a snap of his fingers, the dinner plates as well as the food and drinks had all

disappeared and with another snap of his fingers, the table were all covered with endless plates, cups and bowls of all types of desserts. Ignoring all of the

chatter from the students that were enjoying their desserts, Mr. Bull turned back to Mrs. Bird, hoping that he had cheered her up. Sadly she was still

sadden by what she had witnessed just moments before and Mr. Bull didn't know what else to do. "Dana, I got your favorite. Blueberry pie!" Smiling, Mr.

Bull picks up the plate with the slice of blueberry pie and places it in front of Mrs. Bird's face. Not pleased with being pressured with food when one of her

students needs to her, Mrs. Bird pushes the plated Blueberry pie out of Mr. Bull's hand and gets up and runs right out of the great hall. Mrs. Bird's reaction

towards Mr. Bull's offer of the blueberry pie didn't go unnoticed, not even by Mr. Bird who so happened to one of the other teachers teaching at the school.

It was later that night when things had finally calmed down. With the opening ceremony all done and over with and with all of the

students now heading back to their dorms, the only thing left to do was..."How dear you go and lie to other students? Also how dear

you leave me to have to lead the first years to the Lion's dorm? You are the star girl student. You need to take on as much of the

responsibility as I do. Disappointed with herself but not wanting to deal with this right now, Jane replied back to Taylor promising him

that she won't let it happen again. Not sure if he could really believe her or not, Taylor said ok, before adding in that she had better

not or else she would mention this to Headmaster Bull and he was sure that with the headmaster's knowledge, that Jane would surely

get into big trouble for the things that had happened tonight. Still ashamed with her actions, Jane nodded her head yes before

making her way back into the Lion's Dorm. With Taylor right behind her, he watched as she made her way passed all of the students

that had decided to stay up as late as possible before they had to go to bed. Jane continued walking as she walked up the stairs that

lead to the second floor bedrooms where the students slept. Still not sure of Jane's promise but knowing that it was time for him to

act like the Star student that he was meant to be, he turned around and announced that it was time for everyone to head to bed.

Soon after the announcement there was a lot of AWWS and Come ons from most of the students as they started to head to bed, but

there was still one more person who was still stubborn to go to bed and that person was..."Dana I had thought that blueberry pie was

your favorite." Stated Head master Charlie Bull as he entered vice master Dana Bird's office. Smiling, he made his way towards the

couch that was stationed against the far back wall of the office. Frustrated, Dana with her hands up in the air, started to yell and

scream at her boss, "How dear you come in here without even knocking and ask me a question so unimportant as my favorite type of

pie. Still smiling, Charlie Crossed his legs before responding, "As head master I have ever right to come into my collages offices

when I know that something is bothering them and none of my usual ways are making them smile. Not wanting to talk about the

event that had happened earlier this evening, Dana made her way towards the office door and opened it. Holding it up she had asked

for Mr. Bull to kindly leave her office. Knowing that pushing the issue any farther would do no good, Mr. Bull quickly got up from the

couch and made his way towards the office door, but before he had left, he turned around to face one of his friends one last time.

"Remember that in time of need you will always receive help and the same goes for Mrs. Granger as well." With that said, Mr. Bull

made his way out of the office. Closing the door behind her boss, placed what Mr. Bull had just said to her in the back of her mind

and made her way towards her desk. Sitting down she started to go over the first day's lesson plans but soon found it difficult to

concentrate the saying that she had place in the back of her mind would not leave her alone "Remember that in time of need you will

always receive help and the same goes for Mrs. Granger as well." Feeling down about the things that had happened to her, Mrs. Bird

only wish that Jane Granger's time of need would come sooner then it had for her. For when it was time for her to need help, it was

already too late.


End file.
